jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion
|} __TOC__ Löschdiskussion Jedipedia:Baustelle der Woche *' ' *' ' Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 20.04.2009 bis zum 27. April 2009 Ich denke hier muss ich nicht viel sagen. Man gucke sich nur mal die Versionsgeschichte an, wo man sieht, dass in den letzten 52 Wochen nur 4 (!) Baustellen nominiert worden, davon die letzte noch im Jahr 2008. Ich meine, die Idee, dass man einen Artikel vorschlägt und andere den dann verbessern, mag in der Theorie super-mega-großartig sein, in der Praxis ist dieses Konzept jedoch gnadenlos gescheitert, weshalb ich wirklich keinen Grund mehr sehe, diese unnötige Seite zu behalten. Die Baustellen-Kat scheint mir, wenn auch verbesserungswürdig, ganz gut zu laufen, weshalb es wirklich keinen Grund gibt, das hier noch zu behalten, daher löschen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:02, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin ganz DMKs Meinung. Die Seite ist wirklich untergegangen, was man ja an der Versionsgeschichte sieht. Wenn die Seite nicht benutzt wird, sollte sie '''gelöscht' werden. --Kal's Holonetz 17:14, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo, mir war diese Seite schon damals zu meiner angedachten Qualitätsoffensive ein Dorn im Auge. Ich finde, wir haben viele "private" Projektseiten, die da wesentlich besser funktionieren. „Gnadenlos gescheitert“ würde ich das aber alles andere als sehen, da trifft es doch wohl eher nur die Infitinies, die hier wohl keiner mag. Daher bin ich aus einem etwas anderen Grund dafür, die rauszuhauen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:18, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Diese Projektseite ist alles andere als „gnadenlos gescheitert“. Die Tatsache, dass lediglich 4 Baustellen in den letzten 52 Wochen nominiert wurden, mag zwar niederschmetternd sein, aber es gibt auch die andere Seite und zudem hat diese mangelnde Nominierung einen ganz anderen Grund, der nichts mit der Baustelle an sich zu tun hat. Der Artikel Schlacht von Dantooine (22 VSY) wurde kurz nach seiner Aufstellung zur Baustelle der Woche am 11. August 2007 stark erweitert, sodass er bereits am 19. August 2007 von E.B den Text bekommen hatte, der auch heute noch in leicht veränderter Form im Artikel steht. Dif Scaur war zwar nicht mehr als Baustelle der Woche aufgestellt, als er Ende November 2007 von Garm Bel Iblis generalüberholt wurde, doch kurz zuvor war er noch als solche gekennzeichnet. Der Artikel zur Schlacht von Cerea wurde während seiner Zeit als Baustelle der Woche leicht verändert und von seiner Stub-Vorlage befreit, auch wenn dafür nicht sehr viel gemacht werden musste. Die Infinities werden offenbar sehr wohl gemocht, denn nur ein Tag (!), nachdem der Artikel als Baustelle der Woche auf der Portal-Seite erschien, wurde er von Daritha generalüberholt und auf seine heutige, sehr akzeptable Form gebracht. Der Artikel zu den Infinities ist keine Baustelle mehr. Dass er immer noch als eine solche gilt, liegt einfach daran, dass sich niemand dafür verantwortlich fühlt, neue Baustellen der Wochen aufzustellen. Außerdem wurde das Prinzip recht missverstanden. Eigentlich sollten nur Artikel aufgestellt werden, die nur aus einem Satz oder so bestehen. Aber es wurden auch Schlacht von Coruscant, Schlacht von Hypori, Rebellen-Allianz, Galaktische Republik, Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und noch einige weitere solcher Artikel aufgestellt, die an sich schon recht lang waren, doch irgendwelche andere Mängel aufwiesen. Ohne jetzt alle Artikel kontrolliert zu haben, habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Projektseite gerade bei den Artikeln weitergeholfen hat, die vorher nur aus einem Satz bestanden und deshalb schon gar nicht als Artikel angesehen werden konnte. Die Aufstellung der Baustelle der Woche müsste weiter gehen, denn die letzte Baustelle wurde sehr schnell ausgemerzt, und seither liegt das Projekt brach. Wenn das Interesse zur Aufstellung einer Baustelle wieder zurückkehrt und nur Stubs mit extrem wenigen Sätzen aufgestellt werden, empfinde ich die Projektseite als durchaus sinnvoll und behaltenswert. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:33, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Gegenvorschlag (Baustelle des Monats) Da ich mir nochmal etwas Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, würde ich gerne einen Gegenvorschlag hervorbringen. Wie wäre es denn, wenn man es einfach in eine Baustelle des Monats umändern würde? Ich wäre der Meinung, dass man so auch größere Artikel, wie etwa ehemals lesenswert/exzellente schnell wieder auf einen entsprechenden Zustand bringen könnte. Grundlegend würden große Artikel auch das Teamplay untereinander verstärken, nicht nur, dass es meiner Meinung nach mehr bringen würde, Artikel über einen größeren Zeitraum zu bearbeiten, da so die Teilnehmerzahl wohl automatisch höher liegen würde. Ich fände es sogar mal Wert auszuprobieren, ob man bei solchen Artikeln nicht auch Neueinsteiger ranzuführen versucht.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:28, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Neueinsteiger werden sich wohl kaum, an einem ehemals exzellenten oder lesenswerten Artikel versuchen. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, wissen Neueinsteiger noch nicht so genau, wie sie Artikel zu schreiben haben, weshalb es vielleicht auch nicht ganz im unseren Interesse sein kann, dass sich neue Benutzer an diese Artikel hermachen. Ich habe ja oben geschrieben, dass die Baustelle der Woche in der Vergangenheit von einigen Benutzern missverstanden wurde, weil manchmal auch sehr lange Artikel zur Baustelle aufgestellt wurden. Meiner Meinung nach sollten eigentlich nur Artikel zur Baustelle aufgestellt werden, die richtig winzig sind, so in der Länge von etwa ein bis höchstens fünf Sätze. Die Chance, dass Neueinsteiger über Informationen verfügen, die noch nicht im Artikel sind, sind da relativ hoch, zumindest viel höher als bei einem ehemals ausgezeichneten. Andererseits ist die Chance sehr gering, dass neue Benutzer an so kurzen Artikeln etwas kaputt machen können oder anderweitig etwas tun, was nicht im Interesse des ursprünglichen Autors liegt. Autoren von Stubs beobachten diese ja nicht, ehemalige exzellente oder lesenswerte Artikel haben aber ganz bestimmt einen Autor, der seine Artikel auch beobachtet. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:46, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Gut, mir war klar dass das als Antwort kommt - schließt allerdings noch nicht aus, dass längere Artikel von Stammnutzern bearbeitet werden. Das mit dieser Stub-Geschichte halte ich für nicht interessant, da die meisten Stubs sich durch digitale Quellen im Nu ausmerzen lassen, wieso dann einen solchen Artikel umständlich nominieren? Für mich persönlich würde sich eine Baustelle der Woche/Monat nur lohnen, wenn man auf gegenseitige Hilfe angewiesen ist, zum Beispiel wenn Artikel über mehrere Ären gehen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:54, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Stubs lassen sich zwar in den meisten Fällen schnell ausmerzen, aber wie schnell geschieht es in der Praxis? Es gibt richtig alte Stubs hier und das sind nicht zu wenige. Außerdem gibt es seit der Portal-Neugestaltung keine Plattform mehr für die Baustelle der Woche und darum können potenziell Interessierte kaum auf die Baustelle aufmerksam gemacht werden. Man müsste erst wieder einen Platz dafür schaffen. Stammbenutzer werden sich wohl kaum um eine Baustelle kümmern, da sie ja meistens ihr Themengebiet durcharbeiten. Vielleicht erbarmen sie sich, wenn ein Stub gerade in diesem Themengebiet liegt, aber ansonsten zeigt die Realität ja, dass sich Stammbenutzer nur sehr selten für Stubs verantwortlich fühlen. Und wie oben schon geschrieben, habe ich die bisherigen Baustellen mal angeguckt und es gibt Beispiele, wo kurze Artikel durch die Kennzeichnung als Baustelle an Inhalt gewonnen haben, längere Artikel wurde jedoch nicht signifikant verbessert. Umständlich nominieren? Es gibt in diesem Sinn eigentlich keine Nominierung, denn die Artikel werden einfach als Baustelle der Woche eingetragen und fertig.--Anakin Skywalker 19:38, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Das Ziel der BDW war, jede Woche einen schlechten Artikel zu einem ganz ordentlichen zu machen. Dies ist in einem Jahr ein paar Mal gelungen, was man finde ich absolut als gescheitert nennen kann. Für so eine geringe Quote brauchen wir so etwas definitiv nicht zu behalten. Des Weiteren sehe ich absolut nicht, was daran besser wäre, statt einer Woche einen Monat zu benutzen. Die Baustellen bleiben eine Leiche und gehjören gelöscht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:56, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich sehe ebenfalls keinen Nutzen darin, die Woche durch einen Monat zu ersetzen. Wie DMK schon sagte, ist die Erfolgsbilanz der Baustelle der Woche so gering, dass sie nicht mehr tragbar ist. Es ist zwar schön, dass einige Artikel durch dieses Projekt verbessert wurden, aber das rechtfertigt immer noch nicht das Behalten. Selbst wenn – wie Ani vorschlägt – nur Stubs in das Projekt aufgenommen würden, wäre das Interesse kaum höher als jetzt. Ich habe längerfristig die Verbesserung von ein paar Artikeln ins Auge gefasst, die entweder Stubs oder unvollständig sind. Ob diese nun als Baustelle aufgestellt würden oder nicht, ich würde keinen Tag früher mit der Überarbeitung beginnen. So meine ich, denken auch viele andere Benutzer. Das Projekt „Baustelle“ hat ausgedient. Vielleicht finden wir in nächster Zeit einen Ersatz oder ähnliches – auch für Neueinsteiger, wie Ani meint. 12:12, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich fand die Idee der Baustelle nicht schlecht und ich habe mir auch immmer die Artikel angeguckt, die aufgestellt waren, nur hatte ich entweder keine Quelle dazu oder ich wollte keine dutzende Bücher durchsuchen. Aber das ist eigentlich egal, weil ich finde, dass sie wenig Nutzen hat, seitdem das Jedipedia:Portal so untergegangen und mit diesem Leserportal ersetzt wurde. Da kann man direkt das ganze Portal löschen, weil es überhaupt keinen schnellen und sinnvollen Zugriff mehr zu dem Portal gibt, wo auch die Baustelle präsentiert wird. Ich nehme aber mal an es wird nicht gelöscht und da sehe ich keinen plausiblen Grund die Baustelle der Woche zu löschen, da sie keinen Platz wegnimmt und ohne das Portal vollkommen leer wäre. Reingeschaut habe ich da immer gerne, da man einen guten Überblick bekommt aber naja... Jaina 12:15, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kategorie:Bemerkenswerte Fans ' ' ''Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 29.04.2009 bis zum 06. Mai 2009' Der Zusatz dieser Kategorie "Bemerkenswerte" Fans ist de facto POV. Es ist richtig, dass nicht einfach jeder, der nur irgendwie Star Wars- Fan ist hier einfach einen Artikel rechtfertigt, aber es ist nicht richtig, dabei gegen die Grund-Richtlinie "Bleibt objektiv" zu vertoßen. Wir als Autoren bestimmen nicht, ob ein Fan "bemerkenswert" ist oder nicht, diese Wahl überlassen wir dem Leser. Relevanzkriterien gehen entweder in JP:R oder auf sowas wie Jedipedia:Relevanzkriterien. Außerdem, wenn wir danach gehen, dass nicht jeder Artikel relevant ist, wollen wir dann unsere Realitätskategorien wirklich nach Kategorie:Bemerkenswertes Fandom, Kategorie:Bemerkenswerte Firmen, Kategorie:Bemerkenswerte Orte, Kategorie:Bemerkenswerte Veranstaltungen usw. umbenennen? Ich jedenfalls ganz sicher nicht, daher nach Kategorie:Fans verschieben und löschen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:36, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Dir ist schon klar, dass du einfach die Kategorie umsortieren und dann einen Löschantrag in die alte hättest setzen können, ohne dir jetzt einen Verhaltensaufwand von sieben Tagen anzutun...!? Wie dem auch sei: ich bin gleicher Meinung. Die Artikel sind alle relevat genug für die Jedipedia, bloß die Benennung der Kat entspricht leider nicht so ganz den Richtlinien. 'Bel Iblis' 22:49, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Also ich kann diesen Schritt nicht nachvollziehen. Das hat doch mittelviel mit POV zu tun. Es ist doch eher einfach nur ein treffendes Lemma für "überdurchschnittliche" Fans. Ich bin eindeutig für Erhaltung dieser Kategorie. Dein anderes Beispiel ist klar, doch ist der Name des aktuellen Themas einzigartig und wichtig, was man bei den anderen nicht sagen kann. Daher nicht 1 zu 1 überziehbar für mich. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 23:28, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Mittelviel ist bereits zu viel, hier ist nämlich überhaupt kein POV erlaubt. Und zweitens, die Aussage, dass sowas nur bei Fans wichtig wäre, ist völliger Quatsch. Bisher gab es keinen einzigen Artikel über einen unrelevanten Fan (wozu auch, es gibt ja Benutzerseiten zur Selbstdarstellung), jedoch schon viel zu viele Artikel über extrem unrelevante Fanporjekte bzw. Organisationen. Wie gesagt, sollte irgendwann mal jemand auf die Idee kommen, über sich selbst einen Artikel zu schreiben, gibt es Jedipedia:Relevanzkriterien bzw. durchzuführende Maßnahmen, jedoch keine POV-Kategorienamen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 10:42, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Es ist schon erstaunlich wievil POV vor allem im lesen eines Wortes drin stecken kann. Wer hierbei ''bemerkenswert als herausragend versteht, der sieht hierbei natürlich einen Regelbruch gegeben. Oder auch nicht? Zur Zeit haben wir keinerlei Reglementierung für das Benennen von Kategorien. Die Regeln, die hier angeblich zum tragen kommen sollen, bezeihen sich zur Zeit nur auf das Artikel-Lemma, wenn die Übertragung auf Kategorien teilweise durchaus sinnvoll währe. Aber zurück zum Namen. Die schreckensvision mit den zig verlinkten "möglichen" Kategorien ist natürlich ein schönes Argument, aber "man könnte ja..." ist ein ziemliches Totschlagargument. Zum anderen ist die Bezeichnung bemerkenswert damals (auch von Ben und Ani, mehr oder minder) gewählt worden um eben eine passende Umschreibung zu feinden für einige Personen, die es eben wert sind bemerkt zu werden. Dies ist ansich eine ziemlich diplomatische Ausdrucksweise, schließt sie sich auch dem selben Prinzip wie lesenswert an, wo ja vorher auch von gut die Rede war. Ausserdem ist es die beste entsprechung für notable fans, welches das englische Gegenstück hierfür währe, und in der WP als Kategorienname verwendet wird. Und eben genau solch eine Entsprechung sollte es hier geben für Fans, die es wert sind bemerkt zu werden, da sie aus der breiten Masse hervorstechen. Kennt ihr ein besseres Wort dafür? Uns ist damals kein besseres Eingefallen. Die simple Verschiebung der gesamten Kategorie schlicht nach Fans würde das Problem jedoch nicht lösen oder verbessern, es würde de facto es verschlimmern. Nun bräuchte niemand wirklich begründen müssen, warum er einen Artikel hier verdient, da scheinbar nun für ein jeden Star Wars-Fan hier platz währe. Und dann würde genau das passieren was du DMK annimmst für den Fall, dass hier den ja jeder machen kann was er will und auf die im Beitrag über mir angedeuteten Massnahmen müssten etwas öfter zurückgegriffen werden. Hin und wieder einfach etwas GMV walten lassen und dann sieht man auch, dass es bisher funktioniert hat und auch nicht nötig ist, dass man weitere Kategorienverschiebung notwendig sind, wie du sie hier unheilvoll verkündest. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:36, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) Vorlage:Nachweis Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 21.05.2009 bis zum 28. Mai 2009 Ich stelle hier mal die Sinn-Frage nach dieser Vorlage, nachdem ich schon gesehen habe, wo sie alles eingebunden ist. So eine Vorlage ist bisher nicht notwendig gewesen und ich denke nicht, dass sie es im Zeitalter von Einzelnachweisen sein wird, zumal diese ja noch nicht Pflicht sind. Wieso werden Informationen in Artikeln in mit dieser Vorlage in Frage gestellt, nur weil ein anderer Autor keine Quelle dazu hat? Man muss davon ausgehen, dass der Autor, der diese fragwürdige Information eingefügt hat, eine Quelle dafür vorliegen hat. Wurde die Quelle bei Eintragung dieser Information nicht angegeben, was man Dank der Versionsgeschichte sehr gut nachvollziehen kann, kann die Information einfach gelöscht werden. Sie muss aber nicht erhalten bleiben und mit dieser Vorlage zur Disposition gestellt werden. Also: Information behalten oder löschen. Einzelnachweise sind – wie schon geschrieben – keine Pflicht und somit erübrigt sich diese Vorlage. Ansonsten könnte man sie überall in nahezu jeden Artikel einfügen. Meiner Meinung nach ein haarsträubender Gedanke. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:10, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Vorlage wurde auf meinem Wunsch hin erstellt. Nur zielt sie einem anderem vollkommen anderem Gedanken. Wenn man Artikel schreibt, in dem Fall verbessert, die mehrere Quellen haben, dann stößt man schnell an Abschnitte, die man zusammenfassen möchte, dort aber durch ein Einzelnachweis mehr Sachen belegt werden würden, als in der Quelle angegeben. Um die unbekannte Quelle zu kennzeichnen, und damit eben kein falscher Einzelnachweis entsteht, wurde die Vorlage von Ben erstellt. Auch finde ich den Namen den Ben der Vorlage gegeben hat relativ passend. siehe dazu Hoth. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:38, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Die Vorlage ist gerade für Artikel mit Einzelnachweisen gedacht. Wenn ein erfahrener Autor Informationen entdeckt, die er in keiner Quelle nachvollziehen kann (vielleicht hat er auch nicht alle), dann kann er mit der Vorlage nach einer Verifizierung fragen. Man könnte statt "Nachweis?" auch "Quelle?" schreiben, aber das ist ja erstmal nebensächlich. 12:45, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST)